Hello Beautiful
by ebnovotny
Summary: Songfic using a Jonas Brothers' song. It's Mitchie Torres' birthday and all she wants is her boyfriend. Unfortunately, you can't always get what you want. Smitchie. Please R&R.


A/N: I realize that "Hello Beautiful" is a Jonas Brothers song. Just work with me here, people. Pretend! : )

Disclaimer: I don't own any Camp Rock characters or the song in this story, which is a work of fiction. Duh.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was Mitchie Torres' seventeenth birthday and she only wanted one thing.

Her boyfriend.

Consequently, he was currently in New York City, which felt like the other side of the world to her. _It wouldn't be so bad_, she thought, _if it hadn't been so long since I'd seen him last. Three freaking weeks._ Mitchie was currently at her 15th stop on her first ever headlining tour—Sacramento, California.

She looked at herself in the mirror and messed with her bangs for the millionth time, waiting for Shane to call. As if hearing his cue, Mitchie's phone began to vibrate beside her. Shane's smooth voice sang from her Blackberry in the form of one of her favorite Connect 3 songs, "Hello Beautiful". She smiled to herself as she quickly reached over to grab the phone. She misjudged the distance and nearly fell out of her chair in the process of reaching the phone in time.

"Hello??" she said quickly into the speaker, trying to re-steady herself.

Shane's soft laugh filled her ears. "Did I catch you at a bad time?"

She laughed once, shortly, and shook her head, looking into the mirror so that she could fix her bangs again. "Not at all, babe. Just….getting ready, you know…."

"Yeah, I know," he said. "I was hoping I would get to talk to you before you went on. How is your birthday so far?"

"Oh, you know. It's fine, I guess….I miss you…"

"I know, Mitchie. I don't know how many times I can apologize-"

"Don't," she interrupted. "Don't apologize. I know you would be here if you could. It's really okay. I'm still seeing you on Friday, right? That's just four days away."

She could hear his sigh. "Yeah. Just four days."

Mitchie could feel tears filling her eyes as she imagined how lonely she would feel those next four days without him. She blinked them away quickly and took in a deep breath.

"Well, babe, I should go. I need to get out and do my thing, you know?" She laughed, trying to make the situation as light as possible.

"You bet, Mitch. Have a great show and I'll talk to you tomorrow, ok?"

Mitchie frowned. "Wait, what? Tomorrow? Why can't we talk when I'm back at the hotel?"

His soft sigh made her feel like her heart weighed a ton. "We're gonna be on a plane all night tonight. I'm not going to be able to get my phone out. I'm sorry…"

This time, Mitchie couldn't stop the tears from falling. She swallowed hard past the lump in her throat and took in a deep, steadying breath.

"Okay, babe. Just call me tomorrow morning, okay?"

"All right. I'm sorry, baby. Happy Birthday."

"Thanks."

"Hey, Mitch…I love you."

She closed her eyes tightly and didn't care to wipe away the fresh tears that were falling down her face.

"I love you, too, Pop-star."

They both hung up their phones and Mitchie let hers fall to the floor beside her feet. She folded her arms and placed them on the makeup table in front of her, resting her head on them as she silently sobbed, unable to regain composure.

Moments later, three sharp knocks forced Mitchie to sit up and look at herself in the mirror.

Her stage manager's voice drifted through the door. "Fifteen minutes, Miss Torres. You ok?"

"Yes," she called out to him. "Fine. I'll be there in just a minute."

She assessed the damage her crying had done and was grateful that there wasn't much she needed to fix. She grabbed several tissues and cleaned the little mascara that trickled down her cheeks away.

_Thank goodness for water-proof mascara. _She thought to herself. _Pull yourself together, girl. This isn't the end of the world. You'll see him in four days…Just four days…The longest four days of your life thus far…But just four days._

She quickly cleaned herself up and applied new mascara to replace the old that had washed away. She checked her fingernails; the deep purple paint that matched her favorite shirt was perfectly in place. She fussed with her bangs for what she hoped would be the last time before getting out of her chair and walking out of her dressing room door.

Forty-five minutes into her show, Mitchie was feeling pretty good. She was performing at the top of her game and it was easy to forget about Shane as she belted her heart out and looked into the faces of her fans singing along with her. Since it was her birthday, her stage manager told her that after she sang "This is Me", there would be a special birthday video that her friends and family put together for her.

When the time came, the Jumbotron behind Mitchie lit up and she turned her attention towards it, smiling and waiting anxiously, hoping to see her boyfriend's face.

Mitchie's family and her tour crew appeared on the screen, all waving happily. Her mother spoke first.

"Happy Birthday, Mitchie. From all of us! We love you and we are so proud of you!"

The crowd collectively sighed "awwwww" behind Mitchie and she blushed a bit, smiling wide.

Next, Mitchie's father spoke. "Now, here's a special message from three special guys!"

Mitchie took in a sharp breath as a new video took the place of her family on the screen. The crowd behind Mitchie screamed a deafening sound as Connect 3 waved to them from their places on the screen. The three boys were sitting on barstools, Nate in the middle with a guitar and Shane to his left. Jason sat on the other side of Nate, also with a guitar. Jason was the first to speak.

"Happy Birthday, Mitchie! Sorry we couldn't be there to enjoy it with you! Well, we're kind of there to enjoy it with you. I mean, we're on the big screen, right? It's almost like we're just sitting backstage, except we're definitely not doing that. We wanna say hi to all of the Connect 3 fans that are supporting Mitchie tonight! Hey guys!"

The girls screamed even louder as Jason addressed them.

Nate rolled his eyes at Jason. "Like he said, we wish we could be there. But we know that you are putting on an amazing show out there."

Shane's smile was gigantic and perfect on the large screen and his voice was nearly drowned out by the still screaming girls in the audience.

"Since we couldn't be there with you, we decided to send a little birthday message and a song to you. Happy Birthday."

The beginning chords of Mitchie's favorite song began to play and she watched, unable to tear her eyes from the screen, as Nate began to sing.

_  
Hello beautiful_

_How's it going?_

_I hear it's wonderful in California_

_I've been missing you_

_It's true_

Mitchie kept the smile on her face as she watched them even though inside, she was breaking. Didn't they know how hard it was for her to hear them sing this song to her on her birthday, knowing that they can't be together? She swallowed hard as she prepared herself for the chorus, her favorite part because it was sung by Shane. Her Shane.

_  
But tonight_

_I'm gonna fly_

_Yeah tonight_

_I'm gonna fly_

'_Cuz could comb across the world_

_And see everything_

_And never be satisfied_

_If I couldn't see those eyes_

Mitchie tried with all of her might to keep her composure as she listened to the song, knowing how much she wished the words he was singing were true—that he was on his way to her right this moment, on his way to her arms where should would keep him forever if she could.

As the song led into the second verse, the camera's focus moved to just Nate and Jason, zooming in on them until Shane was completely out of view. Mitchie's heart sank as her boyfriend was taken from her sight, not wanting to see anything but his face during this song. Nate continued to sing as he and Jason played the sweet tune.

_  
Hello beautiful_

_It's been a long time_

_Since my phone's rung_

_And you've been on that line_

_I've been missing you_

_It's true_

Mitchie waited anxiously for the camera to pan over to Shane as he finished out the song. He began to sing and she felt like crying as she watched fearfully for his face to appear on the screen.

Suddenly, Mitchie could no longer hear Shane's sweet voice. Only the screaming girls behind her, louder than before and almost frantic. She turned quickly to look at the audience, wondering what could cause such sounds to emit from the girls around her. They were screaming and pointing to Mitchie's left, reaching out for something. She turned quickly to look and saw the sweetest sight.

Shane.

Her Shane.

He smiled wide at her and offered a little wave as he finished out the song. While the girls beside him in the crowd screamed wildly, he kept his eyes on Mitchie, singing only to her.

_  
But tonight_

_I'm gonna fly_

_Yeah tonight_

_I'm gonna fly_

'_Cuz I could comb across the world_

_And see everything_

_And never be satisfied_

_If I couldn't see those eyes_

He finished the song and smiled wide at Mitchie.

"Surprise."

Forgetting everything, Mitchie ran to him and ran into his arms. The audience's screaming picked up as Nate and Jason joined the pair on stage, waving to the crowd and beaming at Mitchie and Shane. But Mitchie didn't notice anything at all. She stared into Shane's eyes, mirroring the love in her own that she found in his.

Throwing any caution left in her to the wind, Mitchie leaned in and kissed her boyfriend deeply on the lips, ignoring the screams of encouragement and protest from the mass in their seats. She even ignored the thousands of flashes she could see through her closed eyes, knowing well that she would see this picture all over the internet in the morning. She only felt Shane's lips against her own and pure happiness as she reveled in the fact that they were together again.

The couple parted lips and Shane rested his forehead against Mitchie's, looking into her eyes, unable to wipe the smile from his face.

"I love you, Pop-star," she said.

"I love you, Mitch. Happy Birthday."


End file.
